Quand Pommesottes ne rime avec amour
by Suiyunetarah
Summary: Croyez vous que Sephiroth aime les Pommesottes ?


Quand Pommesottes ne rime avec amour !  
( Bêêh vi j'ai pas trouvé mieux nah ! )Bon .. concernant l'orthographe, je suis une quiche dessus..

Bonne lecture ! (\\(-º^º-)/)

Ce fut le long hurlement d'agonie d'un monstre vraisemblablement. Plus précisément, d'un Bahamut à la carrure imposante, sa peau sombre où quelques écailles tiraient au violet, une longue crinière de la même couleur. Deux longues ailes écailleuses battaient furieusement l'air, et ses pupilles rubis devenaient terne.  
Ce spectaculaire hurlement brisa le silence de la nuit, quand les portes d'une salle de simulation s'ouvrit sur un Genesis frustré et passablement en colère. Le dit Bahamut en arrière plan, se désintégra en de fines particules bleutés, son corps strié de larges plaies. Les montagnes rocheuses subissaient le même sort, laissant place à quatre murs de fer.  
Il fit un pas, sortant de celle-ci, regardent sa Rapière luisante couverte de sang rouges et frais. Dans un rictus, il sortit alors un chiffon de la poche de son manteau tout aussi en piteuse état. Un endroit déchiré par de longues griffes vraisemblablement.  
Il pris donc place contre un mur, nettoyant consciencieusement le sang, appuyant tellement fort sur le chiffon, que celui-ci fut déchiré, la paume de main de Genesis râpa contre la lame aiguisé, traçant facilement un sillon dans la chair tendre de celle-ci malgré le gant de cuir rouge. Du sang commençait déjà à couler.  
Rengainent Rapière tout en ignorant sa blessure, il se dirigea alors vers la cafétéria qui était censé être vide de vie à cette heure , il y avait une certaine personne qui semblait l'attendre, posée sur une table en buvant vraisemblablement de l'eau, à première vue du moins. L'ignorant, il parcouru à grandes enjambées, la distance qui le séparait d'une bouteille d'eau poser sur un comptoir. D'une main, il l'a prit et, buva d'une traite avant de soudainement tout recracher dans un halètement rauque, cherchant de quoi atténuer une soudaine impression de brûlure dans sa gorge qui semblait bien irrité.  
Son regard lorgna alors sur le verre que la personne portait alors à ces lèvres charnues, se dirigeant alors près de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur il lui arracha le verre des mains et le porta à ses lèvres, buvant goulûment le liquide froid qui était bien de l'eau à son grand soulagement. Il alla jusqu'à croquer le glaçon sous le regard amusé de celui-ci.

-Il n'y a pas idée de boire de l'alcool aussi forte d'une telle manière, aussi rapidement

Un grondement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de Genesis alors qu'il reposait le verre vide, affrontant le regard tranchant qui le défiait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sephiroth ?

Sephiroth eu un frêle sourire alors qu'il se relevait doucement, apercevant soudainement des gouttes de sang au sol. Il perdu alors son sourire, reprenant bien vite son masque froid alors qu'il ferma un instant ses yeux puis les rouvrit l'air grave.

-Tu es blessés ?

Genesis s'offusqua : voilà que Sephiroth passait du Chocobo au Bahamut !

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Sephiroth roula des yeux et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, une gifle s'abattu sur sa joue gauche. A la fois interdit et irrité, il porta sa main sur la marque fraîchement crée, alors que Genesis serrait des dents, tenant sa main droite ensanglanté.

-Genesis .. Laisse moi y jeter un coup d'oeil ...

Genesis lui lança un regard amer et il tourna les talons, fuyant vers sa chambre. Sephiroth ne tentait rien pour le retenir. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'enfin, Genesis était hors de sa vue.

-Tu es idiot ..., murmura Sephiroth pour lui même tandis qu'il quittait la cafétéria.

Il hésitait entre appeler Angeal pour lui demander conseil où aller voir Genesis et s'excuser. En revanche pour qu'elle motif ? Soupirant, il arriva enfin aux quartiers du rouquin et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçu Genesis avachi contre la porte qui semblait l'attendre. L'argenté parcourut alors les quelques mètres qui lui restaient, et arriva à la hauteur de celui-ci. Il s'agenouilla, le serrant sans autre forme de procès.

-Je suis désolé .. Pardonne moi.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il passa une main dans la chevelure rousse de Genesis, relevant doucement son visage. Soudainement, ilpaniqua légèrement quand il aperçu le regard grisé de celui-ci.

Genèse ..!

Ni une ni deux, il se redressa, son ami dans ses bras, pour se diriger précipitamment dans son appartement. Une fois dans sa suite, il déposa Genesis sur son immense lit, pour entrer dans la salle de bain où un vacarme se fit entendre.  
Sephiroth revint en toute hâte dans sa chambre, Matéria en mains qui s'activa immédiatement alors qu'il porta la boule verte vers la blessure qui se soigna en un battements de cils. Après lui avoir ôter son gant, Sephiroth toujours rongé par l'angoisse, appela Angeal.

Allô .. ? Fit une voix pâteuse.

Angeal était visiblement à peine éveillé.

Angeal ! C'est Genesis !  
Il y eut un léger blanc.

Calme toi et explique moi

Malheureusement, Sephiroth eu du mal à se calmer ce qui étonna Angeal.

Il ... Il a besoin de sang je crois !  
J'arrive

Ce fut la seule réponse d'Angeal qui raccrocha. Sephiroth posa son phs sur la table de chevet alors qu'il entreprit de déposer le fourreau de Rapière contre la table de chevet. Il enleva ensuite le lourd manteau carmin et s'apprêtait à enlever la deuxième botte alors qu'on sonna.  
Il se leva précipitamment, accourant à la porte qu'il ouvrit, Angeal entrent avec un sac et une serviette. L'argenté le guida dans sa chambre.

-Bien .. assied toi Sephiroth.

Celui-ci obéit alors, le doute obscurcissent son esprit alors que Angeal sortit une seringue stérilisée du sac puis de sa protection. La brun sortit également une poche vide qui allait contenir le sang de son ami

-Enlève ton manteau.

Comprenant, Sephiroth se hâta de le retirer, alors qu'il tendu son bras gauche, Angeal s'approchant.

-Je suis compatible ?

Angeal inclina doucement sa tête alors que Sephiroth ferma ces yeux .

#Quelques temps plus tard#

Sephiroth épuisé, était endormi contre Genesis qui avait repris des couleurs, relié à une poche de sang tenu par Angeal qui regardait les deux hommes attendri, quand soudain, une idée fleuri dans sa tête.  
Ce fut à ce moment là, que Genesis ouvrit ses yeux déboussolé, regardent autour de lui. Etrangement, Angeal n'était plus là. Se redressent doucement, il remarqua alors une poche de sang pratiquement vide sur la table de chevet et un bandage autour de son bras. C'est alors qu'il comprit, quand il aperçu Sephiroth endormi contre lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant pour son comportement hautain face à celui-ci. Inconsciemment, sa main alla se perdre dans la chevelure mercure, la lissant doucement.

-Je suis désolé Sephiroth ..

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front moite de l'argenté, et il se redressa, allant vers la cuisine où il fouilla les placards, et sortir de l'appartement en silence, ne revenant que bien plus tard, les bras chargés de sacs. Il les posa dans la cuisine et alla voir dans la chambre de Sephiroth. Heureusement, celui-ci dormait toujours.  
Il soupira doucement, puis, repartit dans la cuisine où il commença à sortir d'un sac des pommesottes, les lavant pour les couper en tranches, s'afférant ensuite à préparer une pâte liquide et déposer dans un moule, une pâte feuilleté, faisant de petits trous avec une fourchette, avant de venir chercher les tranches de pommesottes dans une assiette et les disposer soigneusement dans la pâte feuilletée, versant ensuite la pâte liquide qu'il avait conservé dans un récipient. Le tout fut d'enfourné dans le four préchauffer puis régla le temps, posant ces mains sur ces hanches.

-Plus qu'à attendre.

Profitant de la cuisson du gâteau, il se mit à faire la vaisselle, ses pensées rivées sur Sephiroth sans se douter que celui-ci venait d'ouvrir ses yeux après quelques minutes de cuisson, ayant senti l'odeur.  
Sans grande conviction, il avait tenté de se lever mais, s'était effondré au sol dans un bruit sourd avant de se rendre soudainement compte que Genesis n'était plus là. Il paniqua alors que Genesis entra dans la chambre inquiet du bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu. Sephiroth leva la tête est l'aperçu.

Genèse je t ..

Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il fut coupé par les lèvres du roux qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes en un baisers timide, presque innocent.

-Ne dit rien .., murmura le roux tout contre ces lèvres.

Sephiroth eu un petit mouvement de tête alors que ses yeux se fermaient, prolongeant le baiser. Genesis émit un faible gémissement alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.  
Levant alors une main, il s'apprêtait à carreser le visage de Genesis quand un bruit strident retenti, le faisant sursauter alors que Genesis se leva, aident Sephiroth et le hissa sur le lit.

-Reste ici

Intrigué, Sephiroth obéit néanmoins alors que Genesis sorti de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine où il ouvrit le four pour prendre le gâteau, et le déposer sur la table avant de sortir une petite assiette où il déposa une part de gâteau préalablement coupé.  
Une belle part doré à souhait où les pommesottes avaient légèrement caramélisées. Il sourit, fier du résultat, espèrant tout de même que Sephiroth appréciera. Il attrapa une cuillère puis pris l'assiette, allant rejoindre Sephiroth qui le regarda, aguiché par une soudaine et bonne odeur.  
Genesis pris place sur le lit et il tendu l'assiette à un Sephiroth agréablement surpris qui l'a prit prenant la cuillère et goûtant un petit bout sous son regard.

-Ce n'est pas bon ..

Le visage de Genesis se décomposa, meurtri alors que Sephiroth eu un petit rire, approchant son visage de celui de Genesis et murmura « C'est délicieux » avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Genesis qui retrouvai bien vite le sourire, serrant Sephiroth qui déposa l'assiette et la cuillère sur la table de chevet.

-Je t'aime Genesis ..

Le roux sentit une larme couler sur son visage, larme que Sephiroth essuya tendrement avant  
de le serrer contre lui, l'embrassant tendrement.  
Un baiser qu'il prolongea avec amour, glissant ses mains sur sa taille. Sephiroth eu un petit rire alors qu'il fit basculer Genesis, se retrouvant au dessus de lui, ses lèvres allant titillé la peaux tendre de son cou, y laissant un suçon violacée qui fit horriblement rougir le propriétaire. Sephiroth répondu alors à sa question muette, remontent doucement le haut de Genesis jusqu'à l'enlever, aidé par celui-ci qui se retrouva torse nu.

-Je veux montrer à tout le monde que tu es déjà prit

Genesis gloussa, glissant ses mains sur les fesses de Sephiroth, pour englober et palper à son grand plaisir, faisant rire l'argenté qui se mit à couvrir son torse de baisers papillon ardents, descendant ses mains sur le pantalon de cuir.  
Genesis se sentit frémir, alors que Sephiroth embrassa l'os d'une hanche jolie comme tout, descendant doucement le pantalon de cuir après avoir fait chuter la ceinture au sol qui scintilla alors qu'il remontait l'embrasser tendrement.  
Genesis se laissa faire confiant alors qu'il se retrouvait désormais en sous vêtements, Sephiroth lui, était encore habillé ce qui sembla le frustrer. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres .Cela n'échappa pas à Sephiroth qui se redressa à genoux, enlèvant lentement son haut, ses mains se posant sur ces hanches alors que le regard de Genesis ne put s'empêcher de regarder en bas dans un petit grognement.  
Contre toute attente et à la surprise de Genesis, Sephiroth s'était levé et partit de la chambre. Il cligna des yeux, s'asseyant alors que Sephiroth choisit ce moment pour revenir avec une bombe de chantilly et un bol de fraises.

-Allonge toi donc Genesis, murmura sensuellement Sephiroth alors qu'il secoua la bombe de chantilly.

Genesis pencha la tête de côté, alors que Sephiroth se mit a maculer son torse nu de crème chantilly, déposent par la suite des fraises.

-Joyeux anniversaire Genesis

Celui-ci cligna des yeux puis .. Diantre voilà qu'il en avait oublié son propre anniversaire ! Quel idiot il faisait.  
Sephiroth eu un petit rire puis sans prévenir, se mit à lécher le torse de Genesis qui haleta, la langue tournent autour d'un mamelon dresser avant de le mordiller gentillement. Inconsciemment, Genesis écarta ses cuisses alors qu'une main se faufila entre elle, malaxant son membre à travers le vêtements et faire cambrer Genesis qui murmura le nom de Sephiroth, tout en fermant les yeux.

-Plus .. Sephiroth

Sephiroth eu un sourire de coin et il fixa Genesis, arrêtant ses mouvements.

-Es-tu sur d'en vouloir plus ?

Genesis ouvrit alors ses yeux emplie de luxure et d'envie qui firent frissonner Sephiroth, ce regard valant bien plus qu'une discussion à ses yeux.  
Se déshabillant complètement, il posa ensuite ces mains sur le caleçon de Genesis, alors que celui-ci fixait le membre imposant de l'argentè en se mordant la lèvre. La mako faisait des miracles et avantageait bien des choses.  
Enfin il sentit son caleçon lui être enlevé et se retrouva complètement nu au même titre que Sephiroth, celui-ci écartent doucement ses cuisses alors qu'il sortie sa petite langue rose, lapant le gland rouge, faisant fortement haleter de plaisirs Genesis.

-Nhh .. Seph ...

Celui-ci sembla le prendre en pitié et prit son membre en entier, impriment des vas et viens, le torse de Genesis se soulevant rapidement au fil de sa respiration saccadé alors que sa peaux avait pris une délicieuse teinte rosé.

-Je .. Je vais jouir, haleta Genesis, s'interdisent de pousser ses hanches vers cette bouche délicieuse pour accentué la pénétration d'un cran.

Sephiroth lâcha un moment le membre gonflé du roux et lécha ses propres doigts, Genesis frémissant en tentant de se soulager. Ce fut cependant la main de l'argenté qui vira la sienne alors que sa bouche repris en entier son membre dressé, sa langue reprennant son activé première, à savoir taquiner le gland bien rouge, et un doigt qui pénétrait son antre.  
Genesis ne s'était jamais aussi sentit comblé, il avait du plaisir de partout. Ses jambes tremblaient et ce fut quand il sentit son gland percuter le fond de la gorge de Sephiroth qu'il ne put résister et se déversa dans un râle de plaisir.  
Sephiroth avala dans une petite grimace la semence âcre puis recula, donnent un coup de langue sur le gland qui fit violemment sursauter Genesis, tant son gland était devenu sensible.  
Alors que Genesis reprenait ses esprits, Sephiroth avait retiré ses doigts de son antre, se mettant à quatre pattes et arquant sont dos. Cette vision sembla plaire au roux qui s'avança, déposant un baisers sur le bas de son dos en écartant ses fesses et plongeant sa langue dans l'antre étroit qui fit gémir lourdement Sephiroth, la langue allant toujours plus profondément et vite.  
Sephiroth trembla, et murmura son nom, devenant vite l'esclave du plaisir qui parcourait son corps. La retirant, Sephiroth émis un soupir de frustration et le rouquin pénétra un doigt, le bougeant doucement, cherchant sa prostate un moment. Un hurlement de la part de Sephiroth lui parvint soudain et il sourit.  
Pénétrant un deuxième doigts et appuyant au même endroit, Sephiroth gémit lourdement. Enfin, il les retira et prit son membre dans sa main, se positionnent et pénétrant la tête soutirant un gémissement rauque à Sephiroth.  
Un coup de reins et Genesis posa ses mains sur ses hanches, continuant doucement. Sephiroth geignit, agrippant les draps alors qu'il accéléra, touchant sa prostate. L'argenté hurla de nouveau. Un sourire orna les lèvres de Genesis et il continua longuement à lui faire l'amour, Sephiroth gémissant à chaque coup, renversant soudain un Genesis surpris.

-Mais .. que...

Sephiroth eu un petit sourire, regardant Genesis qui était sur le dos et sans prévenir, s'empala de lui même sur le membre dressé du roux, bougean de lui même en caressent son membre les yeux mi clos. Accrochant les mains de Genesis sur sa taille, celui-ci soupira d'aise.  
Les deux jeunes hommes soupirent d'aise, se donnant l'un à l'autre, quand soudain, Sephiroth donna un violent coup de rein, se pénétrant un peu plus, Genesis hoquetant de surprise, sa main allant sur le membre de Sephiroth, le caressant.  
Le Général haleta, se crispant avant de se redresser, allant contre le mur, Genesis comprenant et se redressant, enserra la taille de Sephiroth en pénétrant, celui-ci plaquant ses mains sur le mur, geignant.  
Genesis engaga alors des mouvements de vas et vient soutenus, Sephiroth les suivant avec plaisir, gémissant pour Genesis, celui-ci ralentissant le mouvement un instant pour venir embrasser Sephiroth qui prolongea, léchant sa langue de la sienne.

#Quelques temps plus tard#

Genesis n'avais jamais été dans un état pareille, allongé dans le lit épuisé et en sueur, alors que Sephiroth malmenait son membre à coup de langue, suçant le gland, enroulant sa langue autour et quand Genesis vint, il avala ravit. Celui-ci lâcha un gémissement de contentement alors que Sephiroth s'allongeait contre lui, de la semence coulent entre ses cuisses.  
Serrant son amant, le sommeil prit de court Genesis qui sombra, sa tête reposent sur l'épaule de Sephiroth, qui le serrait tendrement, le rejoignant bientôt dans son sommeil.

-oui .. je t'aime Genesis.


End file.
